peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 May 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-05-02 ; Comments *There is a competition in the show to win one of three copies of the limited 10" release of the Too Pure Peel Sessions LP on Strange Fruit. Rather than give the answer to a question, Peel instead invites listeners to send "something interesting" in an envelope. *A Peel spoonerism amusingly renders ragga producer Bally Sagoo as Sally Bagoo. Sessions *Wedding Present, #9. Recorded 1992-03-17. Available on the 6xCD – The Complete Peel Sessions. *Bang Bang Machine. Repeat of one and only session, originally broadcast 15 February 1992. Recorded 1992-01-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a' starts *Handover from Andy Kershaw: : (JP: 'Thanks Andy. You forgot to say, "have a good one, mate!") (said in a DJ Smashie and Nicey voice) : (AK: 'Have a good one, mate!') : (JP: 'That's more like it.') *Mark NRG: Time 4 Me (12") Overdrive *PJ Harvey: Sheela-Na-Gig (LP - Too Pure: The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit : (JP: 'PJ Harvey of course, and that's from the Peel Sessions LP. I've got three copies of that to give away in some kind of a competition. I've been trying to think of something for you to do. I was going to suggest that you all drew Sheelas-Na-Gig, if that's the plural of it, but that could be encouraging you to send lewd and offensive materials through Her Majesty's mails or some such thing, so I'll have to think of something else.') *Wedding Present: Flying Saucer (Peel Session) *Chaminuka Training Centre Choir: Mashoka Arba Tchapo possibly from album - Karigamombe Nehanda Sounds / Gramma *Midway Still: Making Time (LP - Dial Square) Roughneck *Bang Bang Machine: Monkey (Peel Session) *Equitek: Stylus Flight (12") R & S *News at 11:30 (edited out) *Carpettes: Nothing Ever Changes (7") Beggars Banquet *(tape flip) *Bally Sagoo: Saiyo Nee Mera Dil (vocals by Irene Perveen) (V/A LP - Bally Sagoo - Essential Ragga) Star *Circus Lupus: Straight Through The Heart (LP - Super Genius) Dischord : (JP: 'I had a message delivered to me yesterday by PJ Harvey that Gallon Drunk wanted me to play a record by Duane Eddy. I don't suppose for a moment that they're listening, but should they be, I think they'll approve of this next record, although it's not actually by Duane Eddy.') *Belairs: Vampire (LP - The Origins of Surf Music 1960-1963) Iloki *Wedding Present: Softly Softly (Peel Session) # *Sin City Disciples: Go Work! (7") Fist Puppet *The Traveller: Date M (live mix) (12") Wonka Beats *Po!: Sunday Never Comes Around (7") Sunday *Plug for an exhibition in Manchester by the artist Edward Barton. *Bang Bang Machine: A Charmed Life (Peel Session) : (JP: 'I was just hearing actually on the phone of jubilation at Portman Road, Ipswich, this afternoon - last match of the season, of course. Elements of my family were there, Sheila, my wife, and our Tom were there and took part in a pitch invasion which I think nobody seemed to object to... Pretty exciting stuff. I wish I'd been there myself to be perfectly honest.') Already confirmed as league champions and thus promoted to the inaugural Premier League in England, Ipswich beat Brighton and Hove Albion 3-1 in the match. *T.P O.K. Jazz: Zena Mama Na Lolita (album - Somo!) Tamaris TMS 91006 *'File a' ends *'File b' starts here *Timber: Stupid Reasons (7") Buttrag BR005 *Fast: Brain Swirl (7" - Fast EP) Reverb *Butterfly Child: Sub-Marine (12 inch - Eucalyptus) H.ark 1244-4 6:53-11:23 *'File 1 '''starts here *Papa Sprain: U swell (12 inch – May EP) H.ark 1244-5 *Papa San: Price Increase (7 inch) xTerminator Records *Wedding Present: Come Play With Me (Peel Session) # : ''(JP: ‘A mighty track indeed, and goodnight Pig.’) *One By One: Virtual Reality (LP – One By One) Words Of Warning *Tribal Ghost: Malaria Index (12 inch – Paradise, Paradise) Overdrive *Bang Bang Machine: Say It Again Joe (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Judging this session in the wake of the astonishments of 'Geek Love', I have to admit that I was a little disappointed with it the first time it went out, but it sounds a lot stronger tonight.') *Dennis Alcapone: Sunday Version (CD - Forever Version) Heartbeat *'File b '''ends here : ''(1:00 news) *'File c' starts here *Family Cat: Steamroller (Radio Edit) (12 inch) Dedicated # *Global Method: Release (12 inch - Spice Of Life EP) Ffreedom *Revs: Just Ask Why (12 Inch EP - Buzz) Vinyl Japan *Green Magnet School: Slipper (?) (7 inch) Sub Pop Records *Refrigerator: Sarah 99 (7 inch - Songs With A Story) Shrimper *Little Johnny Taylor: I Smell Trouble (CD – The Galaxy Years ) Ace *Blab Happy: Inside Out (Feedback Mix) (12 inch) F-Beat *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: California Uber Alles (CD – Virus 100) Alternative Tentacles : (JP: 'And that’s become even more hellishly appropriate during the past few days.’) The 1992 Los Angeles Riots had started a few days earlier. *Wedding Present: California (Peel Session) # *Bardots: Miss Another (CD Single - Pretty O) Cheree Records # *'File c' ends and File d starts here *Tony Chin: Gunfire (7 inch ) Trade Mark *Drive: Beans (CD – Outfreakage ) First Strike Records *Bang Bang Bang Machine: Justine (Peel Session) *Futurhythm: Transmanic (12 Inch – Sonic Mind Explosion) MFS *'Files 1' and d end *Tracks marked # available on Peel Mid 1992Although 'Phuture' may have actually been played. File ;Name *File 1: Peel Show 1992-05-02 (incomplete) *File a: 1992-05-02 Peel Show L204b+L212b *File b: 1992-05-02 Peel Show L149 *File c: 1992-05-02 Peel Show L186 *File d: 1992-05-02 Peel Show L151 ;Length *File 1: 01:25:51 *File a: 01:19:42 *File b: 37:57 *File c: 41:52 *File d: 15:53 ;Other *File 1: Many thanks to the original taper. *File a created from L204b and L212b of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *File b: Created from L149 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File c: Created from L186 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File d: Created from L151 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *SL Tapes have clearer sound ;Available *File 1: Mooo Server (steve / 1992) *File a: Mooo *File b c and d: Mooo Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector Category:Competitions